Heaven
by CallMeFillionatic
Summary: Jim y Johanna deciden instalarse una temporada en Europa. Lo que no imaginan es que a la abogada le detecten leucemia y el que se le complique tanto las cosas como para tener que dejarla ingresada. Jim no tiene cabeza como para cuidar de su hija. La abogada quiere alejar a Kate y la manda a estudiar al internado en el cual estudió ella, confiando en poder ganar la batalla al cáncer
1. Chapter 1

_Veritas me ha dejado con la mandíbula desencajada y la cabeza llena de ideas. Me apetecía iniciar esta historia y aquí está._

_Espero que se le dé una oportunidad. No he tenido el mejor día de toda mi vida, así que no sean muy duros en las críticas, pero no por ello dejen de hacerlas. Me encantan todas aquellas constructivas que sin faltar al respeto, me dan apuntes y pequeños matices que puedo tener en cuenta para los siguientes capítulos o para otras futuras historias._

_Gracias por leer y como notar, decir que continúo este fin de semana el resto de los fics._

**Capítulo 1:**

Kate se levantó al punto de escuchar el despertador, un fuerte dolor abdominal la acompañaba esa mañana. Era extraño, ya que la niña no acostumbraba a presentar malestares, ni dolores de ese tipo.

Le intentó restar importancia, y recogiendo su habitación y haciendo su cama, se dispuso a asearse y ducharse antes de vestirse para ir al instituto.

Su madre estaba gravemente enferma, la leucemia la tenía cada vez más baja de defensas y debido a que siempre había sido una mujer delgada, la falta de peso era cada vez más preocupante. Kate apenas acababa de cumplir los 13 y aún haciendo un esfuerzo podía llegar a entender el afán de Jim por ocultarle todo esto, lo que nunca podría comprender era el mutismo de su madre. Johanna y ella eran como uña y carne, ¿por qué motivo pues su madre se esforzaba en cambiar de tema cada vez que ella le preguntaba por su salud?

Decidió dejar esas averiguaciones para más tarde y cogiendo la mochila bajó por las escaleras que comunicaban las diferentes plantas del apartamento en el cuál vivían esa temporada hasta llegar a la cocina. Mirando el reloj al entrar en ella, vio como solo contaba con 15 minutos antes de que el padre de Erik pasase a por ella.

Preparándose una taza de col, desayunó rápido, fregando todo antes de coger las llaves y salir por la puerta.

Una vez en el jardín vio asomarse por la esquina de la calle el BMW azul del padre de su amigo y saliendo al encuentro, los saludó con una sonrisa subiéndose en la parte trasera.

Extrañamente su amigo no le devolvió la sonrisa que tendía a devolverle cada mañana y Peter tampoco lo hizo. Kate se recostó en el asiento sin saber que hacer o decir. El trayecto tendía a hacérsele corto entre las bromas compartidas con Erik y los chistes que les contaba Peter, pero sin embargo esa mañana se le estaba haciendo interminable.

¿Qué ocurre aquí?, se preguntaba una y otra vez la niña sin ser capaz de entender esa situación.

Al llegar al instituto tampoco hubo una despedida como las de cada mañana, en lugar de eso Peter bajó del coche y estrechó a Kate entre sus brazos.

-Adiós pequeña – fue lo único que le dijo, antes de soltarla y volver a montarse en el coche.

Para cuando Kate fue capaz de reaccionar, Erik ya estaba entrando.

Lo llamó, pero o bien su amigo no le escuchó o bien hizo oídos sordos.

Kate cogiendo su mochila y colocándosela en el hombro, caminó en línea recta hasta su clase sin pararse con nadie. Sin embargo al entrar todos se le quedaron mirando y aunque fue algo de un momento, esto no pasó desapercibido para ella. Buscó su hueco junto a Maddie y agarrándola del codo la encaró

-¿Alguien puede explicarme que pasa aquí? Te juro que no entiendo nada. Sabes cómo es Erik conmigo, y hoy ni siquiera me ha hablado en el coche. ¿He hecho algo mal? Porque si es así…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase antes de que para su propio asombro, Maddie se derrumbase en sus brazos.

-Eh – susurró abrazándola fuerte - ¿qué pasa?

-Es la noticia, tu noticia… - dijo su amiga limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano – nos duele no volver a verte.

Kate la miro alzando una ceja -¿pero que me estas contando?

-No hace falta que disimules, Lisette nos ha hablado de tu marcha. De que te vas a estudiar a otro continente y que tenemos que hacerte pasar esta última semana de la mejor manera posible. Pero entiende que nos cueste…

-¿Cómo?, ¿Quién os ha dicho eso? No es cierto, yo nunca me separaría de vosotros, nunca dejaría Europa ni a mis padres, ¿qué motivos iba a tener para hacerlo?.

-No lo sé Kate, pero dudo que Lisette este mintiéndonos, ¿qué motivos iba a tener una directora para hacerlo?

-Cúbreme, ahora vengo

-¿Pero a dónde vas? ¡Tenemos un examen en 5 minutos!

-Prometo que no me retrasaré mucho

-¡Pero Kate!

Kate haciendo oídos sordos se levantó de su silla dispuesta a que Lisette le explicase toda esta situación, hasta que se vio refrenada por Rebecca.

-Señorita, estamos en un examen, vuelva a su sitio. Que se vaya en una semana no le da derecho a saltarse los exámenes.

-Necesito hablar con Lisette – respondió la niña poniendo su mejor cara de pena

-Dios Katherine Beckett, un día vas a meterme en un serio problema – respondió la profesora dándole así permiso para hacer lo que mejor le pareciese

-Gracias señorita Hudson, prometo que no tardaré.

Unos toques en la puerta, le hicieron volver a la realidad a la joven directora.

-Pasen – dijo con voz cálida.

Al ver de quién se trataba se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Kate.

-¿Cómo estas cariño?

-Sorprendida directora.

-Lo sé cariño. Tiene que costar hacerse a la idea de un cambio tan drástico, pero escúchame, estoy segura de que podrás con él. Eres una chica valiente y madura, no dudo de que harás grandes amigos y te integrarás muy pronto – y sin poder demorarlo más, la abrazó con fuerza.

Kate no supo que decir. ¿Un viaje?, ¿Sola?. Eso no tenía ningún sentido, sus padres no la dejarían viajar sola. Entonces, ¿un viaje en familia?, ¿con su madre enferma?

Era imposible, de ninguna de las maneras conseguía encajar las piezas.

Aún y todo, decidió engañar un poco a Lisette para sonsacar información y conseguir que ésta le explicase que estaba sucediendo.

-Gracias… seguro que sí… seguro que hago amigos rápido.

-Claro que si pequeña, Nueva York es una gran ciudad, estoy segura de que ese internado contará con grandes y cualificados profesores y muchas chicas y chicos como tú y cuando vuelvas, nos podrás contar todas esas historias que acontecen al otro lado del charco.

Kate desconectó de la conversación. Le había resultado mucho más sencillo de lo que había esperado, pero el resultado y las palabras de la señorita Lisette la habían dejado paralizada. Necesitaba salir de ese despacho, de ese colegio. Necesitaba correr y alejarse de todo y de todos. Necesitaba llorar y pensar. Sobre todo pensar antes de volver a casa y enfrentarse a sus padres.

-Bueno, debo volver a mi clase. Tenemos examen de matemáticas – comentó – y ya sabes cómo se pone Hudson si faltas. Sólo venía para despedirme y darle las gracias por todo Lisette. Yo también os echaré en falta – siguió diciendo, haciendo el esfuerzo de esbozar una media sonrisa.

-Suerte pequeña. Te estaremos esperando a tu vuelta.

Ésta asintió y salió barajando las posibilidades que tenía de escaparse y el tiempo que tardarían en darse cuenta. Así que decidió ser rápida y aprovechando el descanso de la señora Margaret, que era la encargada de vigilar la portería, salió con rumbo a ningún lugar en determinado.

Tras alejarse unas cuantas manzanas, decidió irse a la laguna en la que solía quedar con Erik y los demás en verano. No estaba muy alejada de su casa, pero si del colegio, por lo que no irían hasta allí a buscarla.

Iba dando patadas a todo cuanto encontraba a su paso, mientras la furia corría por sus venas y se materializaba en forma de lágrimas que le cubrían el rostro.

¿Cómo podían alejarla de ellos?, ¿Cómo podían mandarla a América?, ¿Cómo podían hacerle algo así sin tan siquiera consultárselo?

No quería marcharse. No cuando Johanna más la necesitaba, no ahora.

Al llegar se sentó en el suelo y se cubrió las piernas con los brazos, apoyando su frente sobre estos.

Odiaba a sus padres. Con fuerza. No quería ni verlos. Ni estar cerca de ellos. Sabía que se estaba comportando como una niña, pero en el fondo, ¿no era de esa manera como la estaban tratando ellos a ella?

Se entregó al llanto olvidándose de la noción del tiempo hasta que una mano a su espalda la sobresaltó, haciendo que se girase rápidamente con una piedra en la mano.

Sin embargo al ver de quién se trataba tiró la piedra y se dio la vuelta

-Déjame…por favor

-Cariño…

-No me llames así – respondió Kate pensando en el poco bien que le hacía esos paseos a su madre en plena noche, tras más de 8 horas trabajando y el sofoco que se habría llevado durante todo el día al enterarse de que se había escapado del colegio – estoy demasiado enfadada contigo. No puedo ni verte – le confesó sin sentir ningún tipo de arrepentimiento al decirlo.

-Escucha, he hablado con Lisette. Pensábamos decírtelo, pensaba decírtelo… es sólo que no encontraba el momento. Lo siento ca.. hija, lo siento de verdad.

Kate fue a retirarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, pero decidió no hacerlo y se giró mirando a su madre.

-Comprendo. Yo tampoco encontraría el momento para decirle a mi hija que es una molestia… y que prefiero mandarla a un internado en América. Que… - hizo una pausa para tragarse las lágrimas que no cesaban- que aún sabiendo que tal vez mi operación salga mal y no vuelva a verla – continuo empezando a quebrarse - prefiero tenerla lejos de mí.

Ahora no era Kate la única que lloraba, la abogada también lo hacía.

-Katie… puedo asegurarte que si por mi fuese, nunca te alejaría de mí. Pero empieza la peor etapa, me ingresan en unos días, el hospital está a hora y media en coche, papá ahora mismo no está lúcido para cuidarte y ocuparse de ti como me gustaría que hiciese. No tenemos familia aquí, ni nadie que pueda estar pendiente de ti. ¿Qué otras opciones quedan?. No quiero que vivas sola en el pueblo. E hija yo estudié en ese internado cuando tenía tu edad y he hablado con la directora. No va a faltarte de nada y aunque no podamos estar juntas, prometo que te llamaré todos los días. Será solo 6 meses. Sólo lo que duré todo esto.

Kate miró a su madre sin decir nada, escuchándola y dejando que continuase.

- Y ambas sabemos cómo es la leucemia, pero mírame cariño, te prometo que saldré de esta y que a tu vuelta en verano yo estaré en la estación esperándote con los brazos abiertos.

-No quiero irme. No podéis hacerme esto… quiero estar a tu lado, en todo el proceso. Como tú has estado a mi lado desde que era una niña. Quiero ir a visitarte al hospital, por muy duro que te parezca que puede hacérseme el verte así, sentarme a tu lado y agarrarte de la mano pudiéndote contar que he hecho a lo largo del día.

No me importa vivir sola en el pueblo, o que papá se quedé en el hospital durante todo el proceso. Quiero formar parte de este proceso.

Mamá, no me perdonaría dejarte sola en todo esto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tengo las peores amigas del mundo o las mejores, según se mire. ****Va por vosotras pequeñas fillionatics**

_**I'll always be there for them. They make me feel like home's not so far away.**_

**Son de agradecer cada review y follow.**

**Decir que puede que este capítulo sea un poco más corto porque estoy bastante liada y no sé qué hace el loco de mi subconsciente mandándome al word.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

Johanna miraba a su hija mientras las lágrimas le cubrían las mejillas. Conocía suficientemente bien la madurez de su hija, pero las palabras de Kate le habían dejado muda.

Se acercó a ella pensando en cómo lidiar con la rebeldía propia de la edad, pero sorprendentemente esta vez la joven no rechazó el abrazo de su madre.

-¿Tanto cuesta comprender que no quiero perderte? – susurró en un bajo murmullo todavía con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de la abogada.

Johanna le besó la coronilla acariciándole la ondulada melena – eh, este no es el final del camino. Sólo es una bifurcación que nos llevará a reencontrarnos dentro de unas pocas semanas. Además siempre has querido viajar a América, es un modo de que ambas estemos en igualdad de condiciones cuando pasemos tu cumpleaños juntas por las calles de Nueva York.

-Mamá…

La abogada sorprendida se separó con suavidad acariciando con la yema de los dedos el mentón de su hija. Kate había dejado de usar ese término para dirigirse a ella años atrás. Sólo lo usaba en la intimidad de su casa en fechas señaladas.

Subió a su mejilla acariciándosela suavemente y haciendo un sobreesfuerzo esbozo una sonrisa sincera, modulando el tono de voz

-Promételo princesa. Si quieres estar conmigo en este proceso, ve a Nueva York, saca el año, relévame en ese colegio, disfruta la estancia en una ciudad tan llena de vida y tráeme debajo del brazo esa matrícula de honor y el cariño de todo el mundo.

-No puedes decírmelo en serio… nunca nos hemos separado. Hablamos de hacer este viaje juntas durante años… ¿de verdad quieres apartarme de aquí?

-Kate…

-No mamá, no. Necesito oírtelo decir. Dime que no me quieres aquí durante el proceso y prometo que callaré, haré la maleta y me marcharé sin oponer resistencia.

-Las cosas no son así… No quiero que pienses que te estoy alejando – Kate desvió la mirada hacia el lago cansada de escuchar la misma excusa que ya se conocía - Mírame a los ojos, por favor – pidió la abogada. Kate lo hizo cruzándose de hombros.

-No me repitas que lo haces por mi bien, o que no quieres que sufra. Si lo hacéis lo estáis haciendo por vosotros, por papá y por ti.

Un largo silencio se apodero de ese espacio mientras madre e hija evitaban mirarse a los ojos. Sin embargo fue Kate la que al cabo de unos minutos se le adelantó a Johanna.

-Está bien, me iré si es eso lo que habéis decidido.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de la abogada que se vio refrenada al contestar.

Ambas iniciaron la vuelta a casa en el más riguroso de los silencios, ambas iban sumidas en sus propias batallas internas. Johanna se recriminaba el no haber ido de frente con su hija, nunca se habían ocultado nada. Puesto que además de ser su hija, la abogada tenía a Kate por una de sus grandes confidentes y la relación mantenida entre ambas muchas veces había sorprendido a las amigas tanto de una como de la otra.

Kate por su parte estaba desecha. Al mirar a su madre, veía a través de sus ojos a ese faro que pretende no dejar de alumbrar a todos y cada uno de los barcos que se le acercan pero que por más que lo intenta combatir, cada noche va apagándose poco a poco. Quería ayudar pero era demasiado pequeña. Demasiado pequeña para todo. Demasiado pequeña para algo tan grande como esa maldita enfermedad que estaba acabando con la persona más importante de su vida. Y como broche de oro, era esa misma persona la que le estaba pidiendo distancia de por medio. Distancia que significaba despedida. Despedida de todas y cada una de las cosas que le resultaban conocidas, rutinarias, vitales. Despedida que iba más allá de todo lo material, de todo lo sentimental. Despedida que empezaba desde esa misma noche y que implicaría noches en vela, almohadas empapada en lágrimas, corazón hecho trizas y ojeras marcadas.

Al llegar a casa vio a su padre tumbado en el sofá con una cerveza encima de la mesilla del comedor.

-Hey – dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza –he picado algo, pero os he guardado el bacon y los huevos fritos en el microondas.

Johanna se quitó el abrigo acercándose al sofá, momento que Kate aprovecho para escabullirse y subir a su cuarto con la excusa de cambiarse de ropa.

Al llegar cerró la puerta escurriéndose tras esto a través de ella. ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiese hacer nada?, ¿Qué estuviese tan atada de manos?

La semana transcurrió completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada la familia Beckett. Kate se había ido cerrando tanto en si misma al punto de llegar a perder el apetito y las ganas de conversar con sus padres. Tampoco le apetecía salir con la cuadrilla. Todos intentaban aparentar que todo estaba igual, pero lo cierto es que notaba como cuando llegaba los semblantes de sus amigos se ensombrecían y eso hacía que prefiriese quedarse en casa escuchando música o salir a pasear sola. Sin embargo esa última tarde fue Maddie a casa.

-¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Kate

-Ah, ¿pero ahora necesitas invitación para ello? – respondió ésta girándose en su silla y dedicándole a su mejor amiga un esbozo de sonrisa

-No sé. Temeré que tenga que necesitarla a tu vuelta – bromeo Maddie – ya sabes. Nueva York es otro mundo. Habrá miles de personas de nuestra edad, seguro que miles de amigas mejores que yo esperándote…

-Cállate anda – dijo Kate lanzándole un cojín

-Eh, es verdad…

Al escuchar esto se levantó de la silla, invitándole a Maddie a sentarse en la cama como llevaban haciendo desde que ambas no levantaban un palmo del suelo.

-Escúchame y no me hagas repetirte esto dos veces que ya me estas liando ahora para que lo haga. No puede reemplazarse a un hermano por muchos amigos buenos que puedan ir colocándote en la vida. Y ahora dime ¿cómo está todo con Erik y Daphne?

Maddie sonrió al escuchar a Kate -Ah no sé si debería contarte nada. ¿No piensas despedirte de ellos?

-Yo…

-Ya. Bueno había pensado en nuestra última sesión de fotos en la laguna. Si te apetece…

-Lo cierto es que no tengo muchas ganas de nada – susurro Kate focalizando su atención en la maleta azul eléctrico que se encontraba junto a la puerta, además mi padre me hace madrugar para llevarme al aeropuerto.

-Vamos… quiero recordar este última día con mi mejor amiga hasta su vuelta. No me hagas este feo. Además reconoce que en Nueva York no tendrás unas fotos tan mágicas y originales como las nuestras – continuo Maddie haciendo un pucherito, sabiendo lo bien que funcionaban con Kate

-Ogg Maddie – respondió ésta con las manos en la cara- Esta bien… pero dame unos minutos para cambiarme.

-De acuerdo, te espero en el hall.

Maddie se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando escucho de nuevo como su amiga la llamaba

-Maddie

-¿Sí?

-Gracias

La joven le miró esbozando una sonrisa que fue ensanchándose a lo largo de su rostro

-Te voy a echar en falta

Y tras esto bajo por las escaleras buscando a Johanna.

-Johanna

-¿Conseguiste sacarla de su habitación? – pregunto abatida

-Te dije que no hay vez que no lo haga. Está cambiándose – informó orgullosa

-no sé cómo agradecértelo… todo lo que habéis organizado en el pueblo.. yo…

-Vamos –siguió hablando Maddie mientras acortaba la distancia que las separaba y abrazaba a la que ya era como una segunda madre para ella con cariño- Kate se merecía algo así, en realidad... es algo pensado y organizado para ambas - confesó la chica mirando a Johanna a los ojos para ver cual era su gesto..


End file.
